The Life of Zechariah Tonks
by MysteriousRaven1990
Summary: Zechariah Tonks is a young wizard fresh out of his fourth year at Hogwarts. He travels through the Mystic Forest and meets the queen of the Ocean Rain Indians. This meeting changes his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Zechariah Tonks was a fifteen year old wizard who had just come out of his fourth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Zechariah was tall with short black hair and blue eyes. He was a half-blood. His mother was a pure-blood witch, and his father was muggleborn.

Zechariah had been home for two weeks and he was already bored out of his mind. He layed in his bed with his arms behind his head and stared up at his bedroom cieling, thinking of what he could do.

He looked out his little square window, letting out a sigh. He caught sight of the Mystic Forest in the distance. The Mystic Forest was a place full of all kinds of magical creatures. It was also home to four different tribes. Two of those tribes were home to two indian tribes, the third was home to normal human beings, and the final one was home to the dreadful harpies. On the oher side of the forest were tall mountains. They were homw to the dragon shifters, people who could change their shape and become firece-looking dragons. The forest and the mountains were full of som many amazing things.

Zechariah sat up. That's it. He knew exactly what he wanted to do this summer. He went to his parents and said, "Ma, pop. I have something I want to ask you."

"What is it, son?" Zechariah's father, Ted Tonks, asked. Ted was an older version of Zechariah, with short black hair, and blue eyes.

"I want to go see the Mystic Forest," Zechariah told them. "Is it okay?"

"But, Zechariah. That forest is full of harpies and indians, and who knows what else. You're much too young to go by yourself," said his mother, Andromeda Tonks. Andromeda was a tall, thin woman with long, flowing black hair, brown eyes, and a very pretty face.

"Mom, I'll stay away from those harpies, and the indians are okay. They're both peaceful races. I'll be fine," said Zechariah, reassurenly.

"But..."

"Don't worry, Meda. Let the boy go," said Ted.

"Hmm. Let your father and I talk about this for a moment," said Andromeda.

Zechariah nodded his head, then walked into the sitting room. He sat, listening to his parents whispering in the kitchen.

After a few minutes, they walked in, and his mother said, "Alright. I give up. You may go."

"Thanks, ma," said Zechariah, smiling, and getting up to hug her.

"You're growing up so fast," sighed Andromeda.

The next day, Zechariah stood outside with his knapsack over his shoulder, saying good-bye to his parents, his older brother, Robert, and younger sister, Jewel.

"Be careful, Zechariah," said Andromeda, standing with her hands together.

"I will," he assured her.

"I'll miss you, big brother," said his eleven-year old sister. Jewel looked like their mother. Her brown hair went down to her waist. She was also Zechariah's pride and joy. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for his little sister.

Zechariah turned to her and knelt down. He said, "I'll be back at the end of summer."

"Okay," she said in a small voice.

He walked off, waving to his family. He traveled to the Mystic Forest, which wasn't that far from his home. He only walked for an hour before he reached it.

As he traveled through the forest, he saw many magnificent creatures, such as unicorns and diricrawls, and even a dragon or two, which he was very careful not to get too close to.

The first night in the forest, as Zechariah stoked the fire, he heard a rustling in the bushes. He stood up with his hand on his wand.

"Who's there?" he called.

After a moment, a young, beautiful indian girl stepped out. Zechariah gaped at her. She had the long, black hair and brown eyes of a typical indian. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She watched him, curiously, not speaking.

"Hello," said Zechariah, uncertainly. "Who are you?"

She took a moment to answer. Finally, she said, "My name is Luna. Who are you?"

"I'm Zechariah," he responded.

"Where are you from?" Luna asked him.

"I'm from Kent. I don't live that far from here. You know, you're really pretty," he said, shyly. Then, he mentally shook himself. _I can't believe I said that,_ he thought.

He cleared his throat and said, "So, which of the tribes are you from?"

"I'm from the Ocean Rain tribe," was her answer.

"Um, are you hungry?" Zechariah asked her. "You could join me if you would like?"

She looked at him for a moment, then she smiled and said, "Thank you."

She sat down beside him and they ate the dinner that Zechariah had made. They talked while they ate.

When they were finished, Luna said, "Why don't you come with me? I know a place you can stay so you don't have to sleep on the ground."

"Oh, okay." He got up and followed her, after making sure the fire was out completely, and packing up his things.

They walked deep into the forest and came to a clearing where an old cabin stood.

"We're here," said Luna.

"What is this place?" Zechariah asked, staring at the cabin.

"This is my secret hiding place," said Luna. "You see, I am the daughter of King Satin and Queen Moona Collosso, of the Ocean Rain Indians."

"What?" said Zechariah, stunned. "You're a princess?"

"Yes," she said, nodding her head."Well, now I am queen. I was the chosen princess who was to take over the throne when I turned fifteen, which was three months ago. But, one day, when I was ten, I ran away, into the forest. I was angry because I was tired of everyone telling me how to be proper and how to act as future queen. I came upon this cabin, and since then I have used it as my special hiding place when I've needed peace."

"Wow," said Zechariah.

They went inside. There was a sitting room, kitchen, bathroom, and a single bedroom.

"Wow. Well...Thanks for this Luna. This is great," said Zechariah, looking around the small cabin.

"Glad you like it," she said, smiling.

"But, are you sure this is ok? I mean this is your special place," he asked her, frowning.

"Of course it is ok," she giggled. "I want to share it with you. You're the first person I showed it to. How come you were camping in the forest anyway?"

"I decided I wanted to do something exciting this summer. So I was traveling through the forest," he told her.

"Oh," she said, staring at him with those beautiful brown eyes. Zechariah stared at her, with his mouth open. Then, he closed it and shook himself. _Get a grip,_ he scolded himself, silently.

"Well, I must go," she said. "Mother and father worry when I'm away too long.

"Oh, ok," he said, disappointed she couldn't stay longer. "Will you come back tomorrow?"

"Sure," she said, smiling again. "And, you can stay here for as long as you want. All summer if you like."

"Ok. Thanks," he smiled back.

He watched her as she left, going in the direction of her village. Then, he went back inside the cabin and climbed into the soft feathered bed. When he fell asleep, his dreams were filled with Luna's sweet smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Zechariah stayed at the cabin for weeks. Luna came to visit him every day. It wasn't long before Zechariah had realized he was falling in love with her.

One night, Zechariah and Luna were laying on the ground, staring at the stars, trying to find the constellations.

Zechariah then sat up and leaned over Luna and kissed her. Soon, he deepened the kiss. He stood and picked Luna up. He carried her into the cabin. He laid her down on the bed and leaned over her.

A few days later, when Luna came to see Zechariah, he told her, "I have to go home. I only have a few weeks until school starts."

"I understand," she said. "Will you ever come back?"

"Of course I will," he said, coming over to hug her. "I'll come back during every holiday."Then he bent to kiss her.

The next day, after packing and saying good-bye to Luna with one last sweet kiss, Zechariah began his long journey home.

When he finally got home, and walked through the door, he called, "I'm home!"

"Big brother!" squeled a voice, and Jewel ran to him and threw her arms around him. "I missed you."

"Hey Jewel, how have you been?" he said, smiling down at her.

"Good," she said, smiling back at him.

Robert came into the room and said, "Hi, little bro. Where have you been all this time?"

"Hey Robert," Zechariah said. "Where's mom and dad?"

"We're right here, darling," came Andromeda's voice.

Zehcariah looked around. "Hi," he said.

"Hello, son," said Ted, coming over and clapping him on the back.

Zechariah told them all about his trip into the forest, and about the beautiful indian queen, Luna.

A month later, the Tonks' went to Diagon Alley to buy their school supplies. Zechariah was going into his fifth year, and Jewel was going into her first year. Robert, who finished school the year before, was leaving for his first year of training at the Auror Acadamy.

They first went to Madam Malkin's to get new robes, and then to Flourish and Blotts for their new books. They also went to the Apothacary to get new potion ingrediants, and to Ollivander's to get Jewel's wand. They ate lunch at the Leaky Cauldron and then used the fireplace to floo back home.

On September first, Zechariah and his family went to King's Cross. Zechariah met up with his friends, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. At school, the five of them were known as the maurders. They were famous for their love of pranks. This year, Remus had been made a prefect. They got their usual compartment together. Jewel sat with her brother and his friends, as it was her first time and she didn't know anybody.

The five boys laughed and joked together.

Sirius looked at Jewel and said, "You know, my younger brother, Regulus, is starting his first year as well."

"Really?" said Jewel, her face lighting up.

"Yeah," he said. "But don't get your hopes up. He most likely will be in Slytherin like the rest of my family. My brother, Pictor, was." Pictor Black was in the same year as Robert. Robert was a Hufflepuff, like his father.

"Oh." Jewel's face fell. She didn't have a problem with Slytherins. Her mother had been one. It was that most pure-bloods looked down on her for being a half-blood.

When the train finally stopped, and they got out, they heard someone call out, "Firs' years, over here."

"Hi, Hagrid," Zechariah called out, as he took Jewel over to the large man.

"Hello, Zechariah," Hagrid said, smiling. "And, who is this?"

"This is my little sister, Jewel," Zechariah said, looking down at her, fondly.

Zechariah left Jewel with Hagrid, and then went and joined his friends in a carriage.

During the sorting, Jewel was placed in Gryffindor, and Regulus, as Sirius perdicted, was placed in Slytherin.

During the feast, Jewel glanced around. She saw Regulus Black at the Slytherin table. She blushed when he realized she was staring at him.

The maurders burst out laughing, when they noticed. She blushed scarlet.

After the feast, James, Sirius, Zechariah, and Peter made their way up to their dormitory where there were six four-poster beds awaiting them. Remus came up a few minutes later, after showing Jewel and the rest of the Gryffindor first years how to get to the Common Room.

That night, before Zechariah went to bed, he wrote a letter to Luna.

Dear Luna,

How are you? I really miss you. I hope you're doing well. I am back at school. I love you and hope to hear back from you, soon.

Love,

Zechariah

A shadow loomed over him. He looked around. It was Peter.

"What's that Claws? A love letter?" He asked, referring to Zechariah's nickname. Zechariah, like his friends, was an animagus. His animal form was a panther.

"Yes. You could say that," he replied. The other three came over also. "This summer, I went for a trip through the Mystic Forest, and I met this most beautiful girl. Her name is Luna Collosso." He told them. "She is the queen of the Ocean Rain Indians. And, she's wonderful."

"She sounds great," said Remus smiling. He was Zechariah's best friend.

Sirius and James laughed. "Sounds like you're in love, Claws," said Sirius.

Zechariah blushed a little, then got up to get ready for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The following day, when the maurders woke up, Zechariah grabbed the letter from the desk. "I'll meet you lot in the Great Hall after I send this off with Nightwing," he said, referring to his barn owl. He left the dormitory and went through the Common Room, and out the portrait hole.

He made his way to the Owlery and found Nightwing nestled between a tawny owl and a great horned owl. Zechariah coaxed him down and when he rested on his arm, Zechariah said, "Take this to Luna in the Ocean Rain Village, and please wait for an answer back."

The owl gave a hoot of reassurance. "Thanks, pal," said Zechariah, smiling. The owl flew through the window.

Zechariah went to the Great Hall and met up with his friends.

Over the next couple of days, Zechariah waited anxiously for Luna's letter. When he and his friends had a free period, they went outside to relax by their favorite tree. As they sat, talking and laughing, three girls walked past them. Their names were Lily Evans, Amanda Greenwood, and Alice Smith. They met with a boy by the lake. He was a Slytherin named Severus Snape. He was James' rival.

"Hey, Evans," James called.

The red head witch turned around and said, "What do you want, Potter?"

"When are you going to ditch Snivellus and go out with me?"

"I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last man on earth," she yelled at him. She turned around to keep walking with her friends.

Another fifth year Gryffindor boy ran past the maurders, saying, "Hey, wait for me, Alice."

Alice turned around and smiled, waiting for her boyfriend, Frank Longbottom, to catch up and take her hand.

James plopped back down on the ground, mumbling to himself.

"Tough luck, Prongs," said Sirius.

The next morning, Nightwing landed in front of Zechariah at the Gryffindor table at breakfest. He smiled and took Luna's letter off of the owl's leg. He gave Nightwing a peace of bacon before he flew off. He opened the letter.

Dear Zechariah,

I'm doing fine. I was glad to hear from you. I have some news for you. I don't know how you'll react to this, but I just found out yesterday morning, that I am pregnant. And, you're the father.

I know that must be a shock to you, and I hope you don't resent me for it. I hope to hear back from you.

Love,

Luna

Zechariah reread the letter three times taking in the words. He was shocked beyond belief. It showed on his face.

"What's up, Zechariah?" said Remus, looking at him with concern.

He couldn't answer. He handed Remus the letter. James, Sirius, and Peter all looked over Remus' shoulder as he read it quietly to them. When he finished reading it, they all looked up at Zechariah, with their mouths open. None of them spoke. Zechariah sat with his head in his hands.

Later that day, since it was a Saturday, Zechariah decided to take a walk by himself through the grounds. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going, when he bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going, Tonks!" Zechariah looked up and saw Severus Snape.

"Oh. Sorry, Snape," he said and sat down underneath a tree and put his head in his hands again.

Snape raised an eyebrow, before walking away.

Zechariah sighed wondering what he was going to do.

On Monday, Zechariah, was sitting in Transfiuation class, listening to McGonnagall lecture about the newest spell they were learning. By now he knew what he had to do.

After class, Zechariah waited until everyone had left, before approaching his head of house.

"Professor McGonnagall? Can I talk to you?" Zechariah asked, nervously.

"Of course, Mr. Tonks, what is it?" McGonnagall asked.

He explained about meeting the indian queen over the summer and the letter he had recieved from her.

By the time he was finished, McGonnagall was staring at him disapprovingly.

"That was very irrsponsible of you," she scolded.

"I know," said, Zechariah. "But now I need to talk to her, before the baby is born, and talk to my parents as well. I was hoping you could help me."

McGonnagall sighed, then said, "Alright, Tonks. I'll talk to the headmaster and see what we can do."

Zechariah beamed. "Thank you, Professor."

She nodded and said, "Alright, off with you."

She waved him away. Zechariah left her office, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Two days later, during breakfest, McGonagall came up to Zechariah. "How are you feeling, Mr. Tonks?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Professor," he told her

"Good. Your parents will be flooing to my office at six o' clock this evening. Come straight there after dinner."

"Yes, Professor."

She walked off to prepare her class.

"Your parents are coming?" said James.

"Yes. I told McGonnagall about Luna, and she set up a meeting so I could tell my parents in person." he explained.

That evening, at six o' clock, Zechariah knocked on Professor McGonagall's office door.

"Come in, Zechariah," she called.

He opened the door and walked in. McGonagall was sitting behind her desk. Ted and Andromeda Tonks were sitting opposite her. They turned to look towards the door, where Zechariah was standing.

"Can somebody tell us what this is about?" asked Andromeda. "Has he done something wrong, Professor?"

"No, not at all," she said. "He needs to speak to the both of you, about something that I felt he should do in person, instead of a letter. Come sit down, Zechariah."

He sat down in between his parents.

"What is it, son?" said Ted.

He sighed. "Last Saturday, I got a letter from Luna, that indian girl I had been seeing. She told me...she's pregnant with my baby."

They sat there and gaped at their son. He couldn't look at either of them.

"Oh, son," said Andromeda. She laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you know what you're going to do about it?" said his father, giving him a stony look.

"I'm not going to abandon them, if that's what you mean," he said, a little defensivly.

"I didn't think you would," said Andromeda.

"Will you marry this girl?" asked Ted.

"I plan on it if she'll have me."

"Well, that's good enough for me," said Ted, clapping him on the back. "Not that I'm happy about it, but no son of mine will get a girl pregnant, and then walk out on her."

Zechariah looked up. "So, you're not mad?"

Andromeda said, "We're not too happy, son. But, what's done is done. As long as you live up to it and treat them both right."

"I will," he promised.

"If you need us, you know you can always come to us and let us know," said Andromeda.

"I know, mom," he said, smiling at her.

"Now that that's settled," said McGonagall. "We can set up a meeting with this girl and her parents, so you can talk to them. If you two could send them a letter, we can set up the meeting a week from now."

"That sounds fine with us," said Andromeda.

They all stood up and walked over to the fire place. Zechariah gave both of his parents a hug and said good-bye. They both disappeared through the fire.

McGonagall said to Zechariah, "You should return to your Common Room now."

"Yes, Professor," said Zechariah. "And, thanks for all your help."

"It was my pleasure," she said, smiling.

He left her office to go find his friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The week went by quick, and before he knew it, Zechariah was heading back to Professor McGonagall's office. He was really nervous about meeting Luna's parents. He knocked on the door. McGonagall said, "Come in, Zechariah."

He walked in and saw Luna smiling at him, with her parents and older brother and sister standing behind her. Zechariah's parents were standing next to McGonagall.

Luna ran into his arms and said, "I've missed you, Zecahriah. I got so worried when I didn't get your letter back. Until your parents sent us a letter, saying they were going to bring us here so we could talk."

King Satin spoke up. "So, you're Zechariah, are you?"

"Yes sir," said Zechariah, bowing to him.

King Satin was a tall man with hair that went down to his waist, and a long goatee. He was a stern looking man. Queen Moona was a slim woman with soft facial features. Rick Collosso had his long hair tied into a ponytail, and he was clean shaven. He looked to be about eighteen or nineteen. Soahbon Collosso looked a lot like her younger sister, but her hair was an inch or two shorter. She looked to be about seventeen.

McGonagall said, "Zechariah here, wished to speak to you, your magesties, about his plans."

"Well, I don't plan on abanoning Luna and our baby," said Zechariah. "I want to take full responsibility. I love Luna and I know I'll love this baby too." He pulled a small box out of his pocket. Then he knelt down in front of her and said, "Luna, I know we haven't known each other for very long, but will you marry me?"

Luna was shocked. She hadn't been expecting this. She thought for a moment and then said, "Yes!"

He slipped the ring on her finger and then lightly kissed her, aware of everyone watching him. He said, "You know, I would have asked you to marry me at some point, even if we weren't having a baby."

Luna smiled at him and then showed everybody her ring. It was a simple silver band with a single diamond in the middle.

Andromeda examined it and said, "Zechariah, it's gorgeous. But, where on earth did you get it?"

"This past weekend, was a Hogsmade weekend. I got it from the ring shop."

Luna turned back to him. "When should we get married?"

Zecahriah thought for a moment. "I really want to finish school. I still have two more years after this to go. How about we get married in the summer after my seventh year. We'll be eighteen by then. But, I want to know when you're ready to have that baby. I want to be there when its born."

"Okay," said Luna, beaming at him.

"Do you know when it will be born?" he asked her.

"Sometime in May, as far as we can tell," she told him.

"OK."

McGonagall said, "All right. Now, Zechariah why don't you go back to your Common Room. I'm pretty sure you have a lot of homework."

"Yes Professor," he said, smiling.

"Wait," said Luna's brother, Rick, speaking for the first time. "I would like to have a word with him alone first."

Luna looked At him curiously, as he and Zechariah stepped out into the hall.

He said, "I don't want you to hurt my sister. If you do anything to hurt her you'll have me to deal with."

Zechariah looked taken aback. He said, "I would never do anything to hurt Luna. She means a lot to me."

Rick nodded his head once, indicating he believed him. "I know I can be a little over protective of my sisters, but I feel its my job, being the older brother."

"I know what you mean," said Zechariah, smiling. "I have a younger sister too, and I probably would be doing the same thing you're doing now. Actually, I'd probably kill any boy who'd dare to touch her."

Rick chuckled, then they returned to the office.

Zechariah said good-bye to everybody. As they left, he hugged his mother and Luna. After they were all gone, he bid the professor good night and made his way back to Gryffindor Tower.

When he got back, he told his friends what happened and about proposing to Luna.

He then looked at his best friend and said, "Remus? Will you be my best man?"

Remus stared at him with his mouth slightly open, then said, "Sure, Claws."

"Great. "I can't believe I'm getting married when I finish school. And, of course you're all invited." He said, looking around at James, Sirius, and Peter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jewel Tonks was sitting underneath a tree working on her transfiguration homework, when a shadow loomed over her. She looked up to see three seventh year Slytherins standing over her. "Well, well, if it isn't the little Gryffindor half-blood," said one of the boys.

"What do you want?" Jewel said.

He said, "We were bored and were looking for something to do."

"Have you ever thought about picking up a book and studying?" Jewel snapped.

The second boy said, "Look at miss goody-two shoes studying." He grabbed her book and threw it into a mud puddle.

"Hey," shouted Jewel, angerily. They laughed and started pushing her around. Then, one boy pulled out his wand and blasted her backwards, and her head flew back and hit the tree she was sitting under. It knocked her out.

"Leave her alone!" shouted someone behind them. They turned to see Regulus Black glaring daggers at them.

"Stay out of this, Black," said the boy who blasted Jewel. Regulus pulled out his wand and before they realized what he was doing, he carefully cast stupefy on each of them. One by one, they fell to the ground, stunned.

Regulus walked over to Jewel. Jewel opened her eyes blurley, and saw him kneeling beside her. "Regulus?" she whispered, before she slipped into unconsiousness again. He picked her up to carry her to the hospital wing. Luckely she wasn't that heavy. She was very slim.

He made his way back through the grounds with her. He passed the maurders who were sitting together, joking and laughing. They saw him walking past carefully, carrying something, and Sirius said, "Hey, Regulus, what's that you got there?"

He turned to face them and they saw it was Jewel, he was holding.

Zechariah gasped. He stood up and went over to him. "What happened?" he demanded to know.

Regulus told them what happened, and that he was reporting the three Slytherins. Zechariah took his baby sister in his arms and headed for the castle. His friends followed close behind him, while Regulus wasn't too far behind. Once in the castle, the maurders made their way to the hospital wing, and Regulus went in search of a teacher.

Madam Pomfrey tended to Jewel. Luckely she only had a slight concussion and a few bruises. Meanwhile, the first teacher Regulus came across was Professor McGonagall. He reported the three bullies, and they each lost fifty points for their house and earned a month's worth of detention.

That evening at dinner, Zechariah went up to the Slytherin table to talk to Regulus. He said, "Thank you, for saving my sister's life. Madam Pomfrey said that if we didn't get her there as quick as we did, Jewel's concussion could have gotten worse."

"It wasn't a problem. I could handle those three just fine," said Regulus, smirking.

From then on, Regulus and Jewel were good friends, much to the Slytherin's dislike. Most of the Gryffindor's didn't mind though, after what Regulus did for Jewel, even though some of them still didn't trust him because he was a Slytherin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It already had been four months into the school year, and the holidays were fast approaching. The students would be leaving to go home. They still had one day left and the maurders roamed the castle pulling pranks on the students and teachers before they had to leave.

The train ride was uneventful. They returned to King's Cross, and the maurders all said good-bye to each other. Sirius of course was going home with James since his family no longer wanted anything to do with him, not that he cared. Zechariah and Jewel found their parents. Robert was with them.

They made their way home. That evening, Zechariah recieved a letter. It said:

Dear Zechariah,

I miss you and really want to see you. How would you and your family like to spend Christmas with my family? Please send me an answer back. Love you.

Love,

Luna

Zechariah's face lit up. He told his parents about the letter. They agreed happily to go.

"We will be like family, after all," said Ted.

Zechariah wrote his answer back to Luna. It said:

Dear Luna,

We would be happy to spend Christmas with your family. I can't wait to see you. We'll be coming in the morning since it's a bit of traveling to get there. See you tomorrow. I love you too.

Love,

Zechariah

The next morning, the Tonks' traveled to the Mystic Forest, and to the Ocean Rain Village. They walked through the village, and arrived at the palace. Luna was standing there, waving at them. She rushed over and flung her arms around Zechariah.

She said, "I'm so happy you're here."

"I am too," said Zechariah, chuckling.

He looked at her closly, and realized she was getting bigger. He put his hand to her belly and felt a little kick. He smiled and said, "I felt it."

She smiled back at him.

The two guards let them go through the door, and Luna showed them down a long hall, that went into the parlor. Luna's parents, brother, and sister were sitting there, waiting for them. Everyone greeted each other and Ted introduced Robert and Jewel to them.

Luna showed them to their rooms. She led them up the long staircase to the third floor. This was the guest wing quarters. The first room she gave to Ted and Andromeda, the second room was for Robert, the third for Zechariah, and after kissing him good night, Luna led Jewel to her room next to Zechariah's.

Zechariah looked around his room. It was done in navy blue, and had a four poster bed with blue velvet hangings. There were also blue silk curtains in the window.

He changed into his pajamas, and then laid on his bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning, a knock on the door awoke Zechariah. He opened his eyes blurly. A voice said, "It's me, Zechariah."

"Come in, Luna," he said smiling. She opened the door and looked in. "It's time for breakfest. Everyone else is already down there."

"Okay," he said. He got up and got dressed. He followed her down to the dining room. The food, which consisted of eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast, with milk or coffee, was excellant.

After breakfest, Luna took Zechariah and his family to see the room that usually was used for the palace's nursery. It was done in torqouise wall paper with different magical creatures painted on, such as unicorns and dragons.

"This is so great," said Zechariah, looking around in awe.

The next couple of days, Zechariah and Luna tried thinking up good names for the baby. Finally, they decided on Ramia Emmaline Tonks for a girl and Kanoro Adam Tonks for a boy. They spent the rest of the time leading up to Christmas, decorating the palace. This was one thing the workers were not permitted to do. It was tradition for the family to do it.

On Christmas morning, the family gathered together in the family room, where the ten foot Christmas tree stood. They opened their presents from each other. Zechariah recieved a new set of dress robes from his parents, a book on the Auror Acadamy form Robert, an assortmant of sweets form Honeydukes, from Jewel, thanks to help from Remus, and Luna had gotten him a German Shepard puppy.

"Wow. Thanks Luna," he said hugging her.

"Glad you like him," said Luna, laughing, as the puppy licked her face. "You get to pick a name for this little rascal."

"How about...Koda?"

"That sounds perfect."

"Yes," said King Satin. "This little one was born to the palace's dogs. They are fine one's at that."

Zechariah also recieved all the necessities he needed for the puppy. Then, he left the room, and came back with an owl cage. He handed it to Luna. Inside was a beautiful black owl, with white speckles all over her feathers.

"You can use her whenever you wish to write to me," Zechariah explained.

"She's beautiful, Zechariah," said Luna. She opened the cage door, and the owl hopped onto her arm. After some consideration, she decided to name her Magesty.

Zechariah picked up Koda and together, he and Luna went outside with their new pets, so Koda could run and relieve himself.

Later that day, four more people arrived at the palace. It was Luna's Uncle Zeb and Aunt Carmela Collosso, Carmela's younger sister, Sheena, and her new husband, Vent Maverick. Zeb and Carmela were also expecting a baby.

They all enjoyed the Christmas feast, talking and laughing together. Luna's family told them stories about themselves, such as that King Satin and Zeb's parents died when Zeb was a child. Zeb, being ten years younger than Satin, came to live at the palace, until he was of age. Carmela and Sheena had also lost their parents when Sheena, who is seven years younger than Carmela, was sixteen, and was taken in by her sister.

Ted and Andromeda told them about the way pure-bloods thought of muggle-borns and half-bloods, and how Andromeda's family disowned her for marrying Ted.

The indians thought that sounded aweful.

Five days later, the Tonks' returned home. Before leaving, Zechariah gave Luna a good-bye kiss. The next day, Zechariah and Jewel would be leaving to go back to school.

When they boarded the train, Zechariah found a compartment with James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Jewel went to sit with Regulus.

When they were back in school, classes were difficult as usual, as the fifth years were studying for their O. .

The maurders and the rest of their year spent most of their free time in the library, studying, which was unusual for James and Sirius. But, they wanted to get top marks because they both wished to become aurors.

Zechariah knew what he'd be doing after he was through with school. When he married Luna, he would become her king. He smiled at the thought, and went back to studying.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The months went by. One evening during May, Zechariah was studying in the library with his friends, when Professor McGonagall came rushing over to them, slightly out of breath.

"Professor? What is it?" Said, Remus, surprised.

"I was just flooed by Ted Tonks. He says the baby is on the way, and Luna wants Zechariah."

Zechariah looked stunned. His baby was coming? He stood up right away. He rushed out of the library, behind Professor McGonagall, heading towards her office. As they left, Zechariah heard James and Sirius cheering.

Professor McGonagall scattered floo powder in her fire place, and Zechariah quickly said, "Tonks residance, Kent." He stepped through and was greeted by his parents. The three of them apparated to the Ocean Rain Village, in front of the palace. The guards let them through. They were met in the main hall by Queen Moona. She led Zechariah to the dilevery room. He went in and kissed Luna on the head, asking her how she was doing.

"Just peachy," she snapped.

"Sorry," said Zechariah, blushing.

It took her five hours to have the baby. The healer wrapped the baby in a pink blanket after cleaning her. She said, "Say hello to your baby girl."

She placed her in Luna's arms. She was so small. She looked like Luna. She looked more indian than anything. Zechariah loved his little girl from the moment he set eyes on her. They named her Princess Ramia Emmaline Tonks.

Zechariah and his parents stayed at the palace for the next three days. The morning after the baby was born, Zechariah left Luna long enough to go eat breakfest. As he entered the dining hall, something came running up to him, yapping. Zechariah looked down and saw who it was. He smiled and said, "Hey, Koda. How's my buddy doing?"

After he went back to school, after Christmas, he had left Koda at the palace, instead of with his parents. He figured the puppy would be more comfortable where he was born, since he would be brought back here when Zechariah married Luna anyway.

Zechariah ate his breakfest and went back to the room, finding Luna feeding Ramia. He sat down in a chair and smiled at his two beautiful girls. That's how they spent the next couple of days. Taking turns feeding and changing the baby.

But, Zechariah had to return to school. He side-along apparted back home with his parents, and flooed back to McGonagall's office. He returned to the Common Room and found his friends in a corner waiting for him. He approached them. Sirius said, "Well? What is it? A boy or girl?"

He smiled at his friend's impatiance. "We have a girl. Her name is Princess Ramia Emmaline Tonks."

His friends cheered, startling a group of first years. Jewel came over and said, "What's going on?"

Zechariah turned to look at his sister. "Luna had a baby girl."

Jewel's face lit up. "I have a niece?" she said excitedly.

He nodded. He then looked at his friends. He said, "Remus? Will you be her godfather?"

He looked shocked. First Zechariah had asked him to be best man at his wedding, now he was asking him to be his daughter's godfather. He didn't know what to say. Finally, he spoke up. "I don't know, Zechariah. You know what I am. I don't think it's a good idea."

"Of course it is," said Zechariah. "Luna is appointing her friend, Rachel, as godmother, and we want you as godfather. Come on, what do you say?"

Remus looked around at his friends. They were all giving him encouraging nods. He smiled and then said, "All right. I'll be honored."

Everybody cheered again. Remus blushed.

For the next few weeks, the fifth years all studyed hard for their O. They were fast approaching.

When they finally arrived, they sat through their written exams first. Zechariah caught a glimpe of Peter trying to copy his neighbor's paper. Zechariah rolled his eyes.

Next, they took their practical exams. Zechariah felt he did really well in defense and charms.

When exams were finally over, they could relax a bit. Zechariah, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter went into the grounds and sat around their favorite tree, talking and laughing together.

The evening before they were to leave the school, the maurders made their way down to the end of year feast.

Before the feast started, Dumbledore anounced the house points. He said, "Hufflefpuff is in last place with three hundred and ninety points, Ravenclaw is in third place with four hundred points, Slytherin is in second place with four hundred and sixty points, and Gryffindor is in first place with five hundred and twenty points."

The Gryffindor table exploded with cheers.

After the feast, they returned to their dormotries for some last minute packing.

The next morning, they traveled in the carriages to the train. Zechariah and his friends found a compartment together.

When they arrived at Platform 9 3/4, they left the train to find their families. Zechariah was surprised to see Luna standing with his parents, holding the baby. He introduced his friends to her. Lily, Amanda, and Alice came over and cooed over the baby, exlaiming how adorable she was. Jewel got to hold her new niece.

Luna traveled with the Tonks' back to their house, and then they all went to the palace for a couple of weeks.


	9. Epilouge

**Epilouge**

In Zechariah's sixth year, Luna gave birth to their second daughter, Princess Sara Moona Tonks. That same year, Andromeda Tonks gave birth to her final child, Nymphadora Tonks. Sirius' mother died giving birth to her daughter, Mensa Black.

In seventh year, Lily Evans ended her friendship with Severus Snape, and started going out with James. Sirius started going out with Amanda Greenwood.

That summer, Zechariah and Luna were married. It was a beautiful wedding, but there weren't too many people as neither of them had many realitives, realitives that they were on speaking terms with anyway, and only a few close friends.

Zechariah had invited his parents, brother, and sisters, his brother's girlfriend, Mary Smith, and of course James, Lily, Sirius, Amanda, Remus, Peter, Frank Longbottom, and Alice Smith, Mary's younger sister. Luna invited her parents, her brother and sister, her Uncle Zeb and Aunt Carmela, her cousins Carla and Marni, her Uncle Vent and Aunt Sheena, her sister's boyfriend, Azlono Gerndoe, and her best friend, Rachel Olsen, and Rachel's fiance, Rugo Blake.

Rachel was Luna's maid of honor, and Lily, Amanda, and Alice were her bride's maids. Remus, as promised, was the best man. And, of course, Ramia was the flower girl.

After the wedding, Zechariah had been crowned king of the Ocean Rain Indians.

Rachel and Rugo were married not long after.

James, Lily, Sirius, Amanda, Frank, and Alice all were accepted at the Auror Acadamy, and were there for three years. After they finished their auror training, James and Lily were married, Sirius and Amanda were married, and Frank and Alice were married.

Robert Tonks was married to Mary, and Luna'a sister, Soahbon, was married to Azlono.

After Jewel finished Hogwarts, she found out that Regulus had joined the death eaters, but when he tried to back out, he was killed. She was upset over losing her friend. But, a year later, she met a dragonshifter named Dominic Poblo, from the dragon clan that lived in the Mystic Mountains, in the Mystic Forest. Dragon shifters were people who could shift shape and their animal form was a dragon. The dragon people were feared because of their dragon form, so they were forced to live in the mountains of the Mystic Forest. Jewel was married to Dominic about six months after.

Zechariah and Luna soon became the parents of Kanoro, Aaron Jay, Zachery, Sakora, and Seth. They appointed Remus and Rachel the godparents as they did with Ramia and Sara. Luna did not trust Rugo. There was something about him she didn't like.

Now, Sirius' father had died after Sirius finished training at the Acadamy, so he had taken in his baby sister, who was four at the time. Robert and Mary had a daughter they named Juanita, and Jewel and Dominic had a daughter they named Tallia, and a son they named Alex.

Along with Carla and Marni, Zeb and Carmela became the parents of Vicky, Bondilla, and Tayla; Vent and Sheena had twin daughters named Jamica and Nakara, and then another daughter named Kashena, Sirius and Amanda had a daughter named Iliana, James and Lily had a little boy they named Harry, Frank and Alice had a son that they named Neville, and Soahbon and Azlono became the parents of Kintin, Salina, and Laura.

James and Lily appointed Sirius and Amanda the godparents of Harry, and Frank and Alice appointed James and Lily the godparents of Neville, and Sirius and Amanda also appointed James and Lily the godparents of Iliana.

The death eaters were gaining power. It seemed like nobody would be safe. The Potters went into hiding and made Sirius their secret keeper. He betrayed them and Voldemort went to their home. He killed James and Lily, but when he tried to kill Harry, his spell backfired and destroyed himself instead. Rubeas Hagrid retrieved Harry from the wrecked house. He refused to give him to Sirius. Albus Dumbledore sent the one-year old to live with his muggle realitives.

Sirius was tracked down by Peter, but Sirius killed him along, with twelve muggles. He was sent to Azkaban. Amanda was heartbroken. She did not believe Sirius was guilty, but he was sent to Azkaban without a trial.

With Voldemort gone, a lot of the death eaters were rounded up and sent to Azkaban. There was a small group who wasn't. Bellatrix Lestrange, who was Andromeda Tonks' older sister, her husband, Radolphus Lestrange, his brother, Rabastan Lestrange, and a boy named Barty Crouch Jr were caught after torturing Frank and Alice into insanity, trying to find the whereabouts of their fallen master. Frank and Alice were placed in Saint Mungo's, and one-year old Neville was placed with his grandparents.

Another couple, who Zechariah had known from school, had also been killed by the death eaters, leaving their two-year old son, Sanin, and one-year old daughter, Nina, orphans. Zechariah and Luna took them in and adopted them.

The world was finally at peace for now. As the wizarding world mourned the great people that had fought and had been killed by the death eaters.


End file.
